


you’re a regular decorated emergency

by spaceve



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Panic, Post-Season/Series 04, Storybrooke, post-marian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceve/pseuds/spaceve
Summary: robin is taking too long and regina is worried. what if she never gets to tell him how she truly feels?





	you’re a regular decorated emergency

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: panic, outlaw queen, post-marian
> 
> the summary kinda makes this seem immensely better than it is oop

"They should be back by now," Regina said as she paced back and forth throughout her office. "What if something happened to them?"

"Regina, they're going to be fine. Robin and David are both very strong men, and I'm sure nothing's going to happen to them," Mary Margaret replied, trying to calm the panicked mayor.

"How can you know that?" Regina snapped, walking closer to Mary Margaret. "Anything could've happened. What if my sister escaped her cell and got them? What if Emma found them and-?"

"Regina. You need to calm down. You know that Emma would never hurt Robin or David, and Zelena has no magic, she can't escape. You're just a little on edge right now, and you're worried for Robin, which is perfectly natural when you love someone."

"Oh my god," Regina realized, "I never told him I loved him. What if he dies and I'll never be able to say it?"

"Regina, he's not going to die. You're worried for nothing."

"But what if-?" Regina started as her office door opened, in walking Robin and David, who both walked up to their partners, pulling them in for hugs.

"Robin, you had me so worried, I thought I would never see you again," Regina whimpered, not daring to let go of Robin.

"Yeah, what did take you so long?" Mary Margaret conjectured, pulling away from David's embrace.

"Well, now I feel bad for making you wait, but I thought that Robin deserved some drinks after what he went through a few days ago. So, we went to Granny's. Sorry, Regina. I didn't know you'd be so worried," David explained, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Regina, finally letting go of Robin, sent a glare in the sheriff's direction. "I should've known you were drinking."

"Hey," Robin stroked Regina temple, causing her to look back towards him. "I'll make it up to you later, okay?" He smirked.

Regina giggled. “That's fine by me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on wattpad a few years ago, but it’s so bad that i decided to take it down from there (where my friends follow me) and post it here (where no one knows me)!


End file.
